Excitement and Growth
by lildreamer lil2cool
Summary: Ok this is my second fanficSummary:Mix a ,Buttercup, a sexual teenager and ,Butch, a sexy hormonal teen together in the same high school.Emotions run deep and a lot of heated make outs. SO is this tow lovers having fun or tow souls becoming One-PPGXRRB
1. Chapter 1

**Excitement and Growth**

**4 years ago**

_Narrator:_

_Ahhhh a other beautiful day in Townsville MMMM that's odd no monsters,villains, robbers... nothing. Well I wonder what I'll 13 year old girls are doing...THE POWERPUFF GIRLS_

"_girls breakfast" yelled the professor _

_  
"coming professor" said a young red haired girl_

_  
as blossom made her way down the stairs she passed by buttercup's bedroom and saw the door open so without knocking _

_she entered_

_  
" blossom what are you doing in my room!!" yelled a cranking buttercup_

_  
" and what are you doing wearing a big green sweater is 95 degrees out side!!" Blossom asked confused _

_  
"none of your business" as buttercup says this she folds her arms in front of here now growing chest _

_  
Blossom takes note of this and piece together the puzzle_

_  
"don't tell me this a way of hiding your chest...I mean come on Miss. Belum already told us about this and it's normal just like the monthly visit"_

_  
" I know but mine are bigger than you and bubbles..aarr!!" said buttercup falling on her bed"_

_  
" don't worry.."said blossom as she made her way to her bed "and your only a bit bigger than my...look I sure nothing bad will happen in your life because your growing up._

_I mean we already passed the growing fingers,ears,toes,nose and our eyes are normal that was the worst part."_

_  
"I know ...but I'm afraid that "they'll" keep growing" buttercup said referring to her chest_

_Narrator:_

_hhhhhm I wonder what the future holds for our little maturing_

_heroin...Well it can't be that bad...Or can it?_

_(gasp) du du du du du du_

_Ok I alredy have the next chapter ready but I need 3-5 reviwes to poste the next chapter If you don't reviwe then you'll miss out on the hot sexy romance drama part and I know tou don't want that...do you?_


	2. Introduceing POWERTEEN GIRLS

Present

**RRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!**

**  
"AAAAA" **buttercup yelled at the now melted alarm clock

"man that's the fifth one this week"

As buttercup made her way to her own bathroom(all the girls have their own in their own colors) she groaned cause to day was monday the begging of a whole new week of hell(school) Buttercup never really liked morning for 3 reasons, the first being that she has to wake up way to early, the second going to school, and the last but not least...DRESSING?

yes you heard me right dressing I mean buttercup is not ugly or fat(no offence) she's very beautiful to beautiful some might say sexy...you see ever since Buttercup has been 13 she's had bid BOOBS, not that's she's chunky she's on the thin side but not that super thin, and now that she's older she's got a D size Bust but it keeps growing pretty soon like at age 17 or 18 she'll be upgraded to a DD. She's 16 like the rest of her sisters and she's got the best curvy body because she fights often keeping her in good shape. And because she covers her self up she doesn't really have a tan, she's pale and with her ebony hair that reaches her shoulders in nice curled locks she look just like porcelain doll with soft creamy sin that makes her eyes bright.

But she hates the way she looks mostly because boys see her as a sexy toy and not a super hero that can kick their asses. As she finishes putting on her baggy green sweat shirt and her tight black jeans, she heads down stairs.

Down stairs she sees Bubbles eating her happy smiles pancakes

Bubbles has grown but is the shortest of her sisters by an inch or tow. She still wears her hair in her trade mark pig tails but now her hair reaches just above her elbows. Shes wearing a light blue tank top with a blue denim mini skirt with a rainbow belt and her white doll shoes. Now Bubbles is the cutest of her sisters but she lacks on her sexual side her boobs are small (the biggest B ever but the smallest C!!)

"hi Buttercup...um...why are you wearing a black sweater it's 93

degrees out side."

"um...if I were you I wouldn't ask" said a tall red head by the stove

Blossom has grown a lot and she is a true urban beauty her boobs are smaller than Buttercups she's a C a big C but tiny D.

Her hair has grown all the way to her waist with a wavy look to it. She ditched the bow at age 10. She's wearing her hair in a low pony tail tied by a small bright red ribbon. She's placed her hair over her left shoulder. She's wearing a light pink T-shirt with the words angle in glitter. She has on light blue bell bottoms and pink and white Nike shoes.

"why' asked Bubbles

"cause miss here has issues with self image..." Blossom says referring to Buttercup

"..um..." Bubbles says confused

"...oh and wearing a tight shirt" Blossom said finishing her sentence

"oh I see" Bubbles finally understanding

"I don't have issues...and it's none of you business" Buttercup said getting angry

" whatever... sausage and eggs" Blossom said handing Buttercup her breakfast

Buttercup sat down eating her beakfeast angrily

BUTTERCUP'S THOUGHTS

_  
Great I hope today a monster destroys the city I really need to punch something or els I'll explode...I hate mondays and guys...mm what's this?_

_  
_Buttercup turns to face the TV with some Asian news anchor

_  
"This is the 7:00 news welcome back and for those who are just tuning in we are covering the story of 3 teenage boys creating a commotion in city hall with their crazy ape like father"_

_  
_"mm..they sound famillar..." began Buttercup

_  
_" ape like father that reminds me of ..." started Blossom

_  
_"Mojo jojo " finished Bubbles_"The boys are to be describe as tall male one with long red orange hair, another with short blond hair, and the last with spiked up black hair...Brothers of some sort"_

"no way you don't think it's..." began Buttercup

" no they moved to Colorado with mojo jojo" stated Blossom

"so you think that the..." began Bubbles but was interrupted by the anchor woman

_"yes, that's right...the rowdy ruff boys are back in town"_

_Ok hope you liked my 2 chapter what to learn more then I'm want 10-15 reviews _


	3. Intdroduce the rowdyruff teens

**Buttercup's prov.**

_I couldn't believe it the rowdy ruff boys...__**ARE BACK!!!!!!**_

_If my life wasn't screwed up as it it already..._

I just couldn't think which was the result of me dropping my plate that caused everyone to break away from their own thoughts

"Oh no!! What do you think they want!" yelled Bubbles as if she going to pass out

"Don't worry you act if we've never dealed with them before...but just in case we should beat the crap out of them"

I said

"Buttercup's right...well except for beating the crap out of them first we need to find out what their after" stated Blossom

At this moment the professor entered the room blue and white P.J's

"(Yawn) oh...good morning girls what's going on and why is breakfast on the floor?"

"Oh Butterfingers just dropped it...coffee?" Blossom said quickly handing him his morning cup of Joe while gave her one of my pissed off glares

"oh...(yawn) ok girls no hurry up you don't want to be late for school" the professor headed up stairs and as soon as he slammed his bed room door we quickly spun around and faced Blossom with a questioning look on our faces

"I know, I know why didn't I tell him? Well we don't need the Professor to get worried specially because he getting ready for big annual scientific conviction"

"Yeah I guess" I said

"well, this morning has been just awful I just hope school makes me fell better" Bubbles said quite down

"yeah **SCHOOL** of all places will make us fell better" I said sarcastically

**AT SCHOOL**  


"no way the rowdy ruff boys are back and in town and rumors around school is that they'll be come here...as is _**TO THIS SCHOOL!!!!**_" Bubbles said out of breath

I was just glad our old punching bags came back but I have to admit I would scream to the top of my lungs if they went to our school hell, I'd kill myself if they were in my classes. I would just want to know why they came back.

"Buttercup...**Buttercup**!!!"

"Uuu...what!"

"What do you think?" asked Bubbles as if she was going to have a breakdown

"What?..About the rowdy ru..." began Buttercup but was cut off as Blossom covered her moth

"SSSSHHHHH...we don't want other people to know"

"Um...hello earth to Blossom it was all over the news I think people already know?" Buttercup said a little annoyed

"No I mean we don't want people to think that..." began Blossom but was interrupted by a shrilling scream

"(Yelp) OMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!" yelled a hyper active brunet, she was one of Bubble's friends (can you tell) Stacey

"Omg Bubbles did you hear the rowmmmmmmmmmm" began Stacey but was cut off by Blossom's hand over her mouth

"SSSSSHHHHHH! Be quiet we don't want to cause a commotion and I really don't want for people to come and bother us asking us what we are going to do about…." Blossom scaned the area to see if any one was listening

"about _them_"

"Oh come Blossom you are SSSSSSOOO over recating" said Stacey in _whatever_ tone

"Look I was on my to school and I passed by City Hall, right, and I saw this big commotion, and I mean a **COMMOTION** their were cammara crews, policemen every where, and Ms.Belum!!" Stacey is a huge fan of Ms.Belum

"So natural I got curious and I went inside and **guess what!!!" **yelled Stacey

"**What!!" **Bubbles said excitedly

"Well it was a bit crowded but I saw a glimps of the **rowdy ruff boys!!!!!"**

"**SSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!" **Blossom and I commanded Stacey t do

"really.. well,well what they look like?" asked Bubbles a bit timid of the answer

" There was this Gorgeous red headed boy in the middle of the tow his features were to die for, their was the cuties blond I've ever seen and you should see him smile it's like prince charming, and the last one **OMG** he made me get a cool drink of water he was so_** HOT**_ he had black hair in bad boy spikes…..(inhale, exhale)" Finished Stacey out of breath

"PLEASE…I bet you made it up" I said cutting the tenstion between us.

"No really **RRRRRRRRRIIIIIINGGGGGG"** began Stacey but the bell rang

"oh well bye, can't be late…Agine" said Stacey running off

" Okay girls lets go to class"

We passed by our lockers to get our books

Blossom had since first with Mr.Willams the coolest science teacher ever

Bubbles had English with Ms.Sanchez she's cool but a bit strict

And I had Math with Mr.Fosslor He's like a million years old and he is so boring!!!

We said our good byes and left to our classes

Blossom's Prov.

As I entered class the tardy bell rang and I made it just in time

As I took my usual seat I wondered where Lisa the girl who sits behind me is then I remembered she moved back to London

Mr.Willams truned around to face us and said

"well good morning class today we will be mixing chemical to see the out come of each…."

Everyonhe in classed horrayed that but he continued his sentence

" I know, I know but fist let me introduce our new student"

A tall red head teen aged boy entered the classroom

He was Gorgeous and, and, and….had features to die for

OH NO IT'S , IT'S, IT'S

"class meet Brick…Brick JOJO"

Bubble's prove

I was just on time to English class I took my seat Expecting to sit next to Stacey but forgot that she changed class her and Ms.Sanchez have some problems

"ok,ok take seat everyone well today we have a new student in our class"

Neat I like meeting new students it's fun

Then a short but taller then me boy entered the room he was so cute but he reminded me of someone I just could't put my finger on it

"class this is Boomer Jojo"

NO way no way

Buttercup's prov.

I new I was going to be late but after I herd that tardy bell ring I started to run I took the short cut way

AS I ran I ran in to someone And I fell on my ass OUCH!!!

"hey watch where you going" He said

I did't see him but he sure did piss me off

"you watch ASSHOLE"

He got off and was about to walk away when I heard him say

"BITCH"

I muttered "whatever"

I got to class and took my seat near the back of the class

Mr.Fosslor got up and started to mutter something abot a new student

I was looking down at my desk when I heard a student come in and when I herd him speak I noticed that that was the guy I ran into

I looked up and herd him say

"sup my name's Butch…Jojo"

Thx 4 reading please review


	4. My worst nightmare

Chapter 4

**Blossom's prov**.

Brick was wearing a long red T-shirt with brick written on it and underneath it he wore a long sleeved black shirt. He wore long baggy dark blue pants and black and red DC skater shoes

_I can't believe that _Brick...Brick_ of all people is in my class and worst of all, the only seat available was the one behind mine!!!! Great why did you (Lisa) have to move back to London?_

"Ok Mr. JoJo..." began Mr. Williams but was interrupted by Brick

"It's Brick not JoJo"

"Um...OK you can take a seat right behind Ms. _Utonium"_

_What are you kidding me Brick is going to sit next to me, I mean I already knew that but COME ON!_

As Brick took his seat behind me and I swear I could feel or rather hear him say something on the back of my neck

Brick's Prov.

_Perfect I was sitting right behind Blossom not that I'm complaining I happen to sit next to very ho...I mean to very Judgmental and confused Blossom Just where I want her this is going to be as easy as beating the crap out of Boomer_

"_Sup Beautiful" _I whispered to the back of her neck she seemed to notice and cocked her head to the side

I leaned to the back of my seat and I thought

_No way this is going to be to easy Blossom will never know what hit her._

Bubble's Prov.

Boomer was wearing a white T-shirt with an open dark blue button down shirt and light blue baggy shorts and brown and blue vans.

_OMG no way this is not happening O MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!_

_OK don't panic I'm sure nothing bad will happen if I don't talk to him all I have to do is ignore him...But please GOD don't let him sit next to me PLEASE!_

"Well, Ok Mister...Um.."

"you can call me Boomer"

"Ok Mr. Boomer take a seat next to Bubbles"

"What...Ms.Sanchez...Does he have to?" I asked a bit timid

"YES, now Boomer take you seat"

_Great now English will be my least favorite class….unless he…ON NO UNLESS HE HAS ALL THE SAME CLASESS AS ME!! No that's ridicules...or is it_

Boomer's Prov.

_WOW that was lucky of me get to sit right next... that will make job easier or at lest that's what I hope man Bubbles sure has gotten prettier, I, I mean pretty dumber...yeah that's what I meant_

"look since your going to be sitting right next to me can you please, like, you know not bother me please"She looked at me if as I was going to kill her on the spot ,was I really that scary looking

_I didn't response but I could tell she wasn't wanting a response_

Buttercup's Prov.

Butch was wearing a dark green muscle shirt with long baggy black pants and he wore dark green and black skater shoes that looked wore out

_I new that voice any where it was that ass hole in the hall way and even worst that ass hole was _BUTCH!!!!!!!!!!!

I got from my seat and screamed

"**What the hell are you doing here!!!?" **I yelled not really caring that the whole class was looking at me

"OH GREAT I'M IN THE SAME CLASS A YOU BUTTERFINGERS" Butch yelled back but more in a sarcastic tone

"Look Ass" began Buttercup but was interrupted by Mr. Flosser yells

"**BE QUIET...**NOW BUTCH SIT DOWN NEXT TO MS. BUTTERCUP AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A PEEP OUT OF YOU TOW."

I sat down as butch walked next to the seat next to mine witch also happens to be next to the window as he sat down he totally insulted me

"Hey, what's with the sweater packing on some couple of pounds"

"Look A-hole just cause you sit next to me doesn't mean you have to talk to me, and don't think I won't kick your ass"

"Jeezz, I thought fat people were suppose to be jolly" Butch said with a laugh

_I could already tell this was going to be the wort year of my life…well, what's one more._

BUTCH PROV.

_Ha this is going to be so much fun, beating Buttercup to a bloody pulp...but before I do I want to see what Buttercup's hiding under there (under her sweater) I mean I know she wouldn't gain weight she's Buttercup Hello tomboy fights and plays sports. But she has gotten sexier what I'm I thinking, well this will be so much fun._

Buttercup's Prov.

I met up with Blossom and Bubbles at our lockers they seemed to be have a bad day. It so happens that they also got stuck their counterparts in their classes.

"why, why us why do we have to be stuck with the meanest boys at school?!" cried Bubbles

" Well, according to this their not the meanest guys in school…their the (gulp) the hottest boys in school"

Replied Blossom holding up the school's new paper

We started to walk to the entrance of the cafeteria when I bumped in something or more like some one

"ugh...Butch watch were ya going"

"See you girls read the paper so how'd you like seeing the hottest boys in school in front of your eyes?" asked Brick as he walked in front if his brother to face the girls

"look you may have the others girls fooled...but we ain't falling for your tricks!" Blossom yelled at Brick as she help me up

"What do you mean? We're here to learn...isn't that true boys" his brothers shook their heads but Blossom didn't fall for that sarcastic excuse

"LOOK JUST GET OUT OF OUR WAY...IT WILL SAVE ME THE TROUBEL OF BEATING YOU MORONS UP" Yelled Buttercup at the three

"Yeah right I like to see you try" Butch was pushing my buttons

"Let's just go Buttercup, come on Bubbles" Blossom knew I might have fought Butch but she knew we'd get expelled so she let it drop and took me and Bubbles inside the cafeteria

I was so angrry that I lost my appetite that or Butch's comment about my wight was getting to me

"Buttercup aren't you going to eat?" asked Bubbles

"No, I lost my appite" I said

"Yeah me too I lost my appetite" Blossom said after me

"Oh,...Blossom what do you think they're really doing here?" Bubbles asked as she took a seat next to me

"I don't know may..may...maybe they...um...I just don't know"

Blossom tired,tried really hard to answer that question but failed

**Buttercup's prov.**

I was in my last class of the day P.E.!I always dress last and you know why I'm trying to hide my (cough) assets

Great and guess who had to be there yeah that's right Butch just great he'll probably just keep bugging me about my wight or say I suck or throw like a girl.

I was dressed in an oversized light black tee. and green shorts and of cores my luck dark green vans.

As I made my way over to the gym I saw Butch wearing a dark green T-shirt and black baggy shorts

"Oh you have got to be kidding me it's like a million degrees in here and your wearing a black shirt!!" Butch was obviously getting irritated and wanted to know why I were over sized shirts

"so your wearing black shorts" I said in me defence

"Yeah but I'm a guy we have to wear these kind of things...and you have to wear tight...shirts...like..the rest..of..the" Butch was having troble finishing his sentence as he watched a girl walk pass him

I rolled my eyes and went to go play soccor poor kids because I totally wiped their asses but me and Butch turned it in to war I have never played with someone as good as well me!

Finally P.E was over I went to the locker room and of course I was the last to change

After I showered and as I was putting on my tank top I saw a pair of eyes watching me I was about to yell but in a flash it was gone mm mm... that was wired well I hope IT didn't see anything

I put on my sweater and headed out side to meat my sisters and we flew home but I couldn't help but think who did those pair of eyes belong to?

Sorry for not making the ending of this chapter as deatailed as the rest hope you enjoyed it and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. FlashbackBoobs?

Chapter 5

**Buttercup's Prov.**

Finally it's Friday!!! This week has been hell, I mean dealing with the rowdy ruff boys is no walk in the park! Oh, and by the way I was never really able to figure out who the pervert who sneaked a peek in the girl's locker room. So anyway back to the horrible ruffs three, Butch, you know he's been acting really strange, well stranger than normal, like he keeps staring at me and not at my face(weird) and every time I turn to stare at him back he either turns back or gives me this irritated scowl. But, I did get a good look at his eyes one time I mean I'm not good at reading eyes like bubbles but his eyes read like he wanted to do something but there was a huge obstacle in his way I really couldn't tell but he was felling some kind of emotion well it could be hatred or he's nervous because he's been sweating a whole lot lately. Any way last Tuesday Butch he just…stared at me he'd have a soft expression on his face and then when I'd turn my head, move a little, or stare at him back he'd just glare at me! WTF! Seriously don't you think that's wired and just last Thursday he well he…..

**Flashback **

_This has to be the worst day of my life. Not only are the Rowdy ruffs back and I have them for all of my classes (or just Butch really) princess came back form her 1month vacation on her own privet island. Now, Princess is no big deal for me __**but she really hates**__ me and more than Blossom and Bubbles. I had forgotten my math book and I asked Mr.Fossler if I can go get it. I was opening my locker but something was blocking my view….I turned around and found that not something but a pair of __**some things!!**_

"_Well hey butterbutt…what's shaking I hope it's not your butt…(annoying high-pitched laugh )_

"_Sup……….__**princess…**__those new" I said pointing to her new blown out chest_

"_Yep double d and just for 2 million dollars …. What a bargain right!?" princess gloated sticking her chest out even more. I mean come on you can see __**those things from space!**_

"_Yea what a bargain so what next a new nose, legs, hair, or how about a new personality!"_

"_NO! how about a new butt as in for you BUTTERBUTT…or better yet a lypo(sorry don't know how to spell it)" princess said pointing to my stomach_

_I slapped her finger away and said "well I'd say you need a new ass to but I can see you already have…"She turned side ways to look at her ass "….1 million dollars"_

"_NO! 1.5 million dollars actually"_

_I rolled my eyes and asked "so why are you back?"_

"_If you really must know…I came back because I heard the rowdy ruffs came back and I've heard there really hot like hot… (out of breath)"_

_Ok not like I'm a perv but Princess is about 2 or 3 inches smaller than me but she was wearing 5 inch stilettos giving me a clear view of her boobs. And I can tell this girl sleeps around or is simply a horny bitch cause as she kept taking about (sweet sexy voice) the three hottest boys in school (yuck) her nipples where showing through her very small yellow see-through tube top and by the way she was wearing black leather mini skirt that was so small it could be used as dental floss and nee high black boots. She had her red frizzy hair tied up in two big frizzy puffs and of cores her gold tiara. Man did she look desired for attention._

"_ok!...hello earth to Buttercup!"_

_Princess snapped me out of my thoughts._

"_Ok!...when you see blossom tell her I want to have a chat with her"_

"_why should I, I don't have to do a dam thing for you!!" I yelled princess was really getting on my nerves._

"_Oh you don't want to mess with me butterbut just tell blossom I want to talk to her and if you are so jealous I have a surprise for you to…meet me at lunch at the cafeteria…got it !!"_

_I was a bout to tell her off when the bell rang she walked away and I knew she wasn't going to sick around waiting for a yes from me or to wait for blossom._

_I snapped my locker shut as I saw butch coming towards me he was eyeing princess the whole way. He walked by me and whispered in my ear "maybe you should dress like that to school, give me something to look at"_

_I had about lost it I was going to give Butch the beating of his life when Bubbles interfered "hi buttercup how you being" she said happily and at about that time he had walked away._

_I turned to bubbles and said "why do ask that all the time we live together!"_

"_sorry, I just asked cause I heard princess came back and I just saw her talking to you."_

"_wow, news travels fast in this school"_

"_tell me about it, Now what were you talking to princess about?"_

"_nothing, we were talking about her new…" _

"_boobs?"_

"_yes" I said looking at her suspiciously "...and about her new"_

"_her new ass"_

"_yes…and she was getting all hot n' heavy talking.."_

"_About the rowdy ruff boys?"_

"_Yes…um bubbles unless you magically gotten the power to read my mind how did you know all that?"_

"_um…well when I got out of Ms. Sanchez's class she was all over Boomer and you could tell those things were fake oh and did you know her nipples are sticking out I mean you would be cold if you were wearing her clothes."_

_As bubbles finished her statement Blossom came walking towards us._

"_Did you girls see princess today she looks like a fake plastic doll…oh buttercup she asked…scratch that…demanded we meet her…"_

"_In the cafeteria during lunch yeah I knew"_

"_Oh Bubbles did you see her new implants looks so fake" Blossom asked Bubbles_

"_Yeah…Fake" responded Bubbles_

"_Um…guys I know they look fake but you guys act like experts how can you guys tell?" I asked _

_Both Blossom and Bubbles looked around nervously_

"_Well?" I asked _

"_Well…you see" began blossom_

"…_buttercup you know that I'm the one that helps you the more on you're…um…um…chest so lets just say…"_

"_you mean to tell me that I'm …like…like some doll or test subject to you guys!!!"_

"_No!" began Bubbles_

"…_it's just that you're a natural and you should be proud…"_

"_Yeah" interrupted blossom _

"_You now princess has being jealous of you for that." Blossom then looked down on her watch_

"_o my gosh! We're going to be late come on"_

_Before I could even get a word out blossom yank the both of us to homeroom._

_**(A/N ok sorry you guys but I just had to put that part of buttercup's boobs there-thxs)**_

_The rest of my day was miserable not only did I have to put up with Butch's weirdness I also had to put up with princess showing up "unexpectedly" just to show of her new million body to he boy. Man do I hate him!_

_**Bubbles prov**_

_I was excused from math to help the rest of the cheerleading squad set up tomorrows rally. I was singing a happy tune in my head as I walked towards the gym. Then I stopped when I heard Blossoms voice I turned the corner and I saw her taking to…PRINCESS! Not like that surprised me because Buttercup had said earlier that she wanted to talk to Blossom but what were they taking about I wondered….I was thinking so hard I hadn't noticed that I made my way to the gym. Then I heard princess run after me._

"_Um…Hi princess…um…can I…um help you?" I asked sheepishly _

"_Not really…just make sure to eat lunch with your sisters…closely"_

"_Well, I would if I could, but"_

"_But What!" she scorched_

"_well I have to practice during lunch, Blossom has one of her student society meetings and well Buttercup like to play football so sorry"_

_Normally we eat together all the time but today since we all had our extra activities planed we could not. P.S. even if we didn't have anything planed I would of still said that because you could never trust a Mortybucks especially Princess._

"_Look I have already talked to your sisters just meet them in the cafeteria you got that!" she leaned herself towards me_

"_Yes" was all I was able to squeak out_

_She walked away with a smirk on her face and in a flash my smile had completely disappeared as I made my way into the gym._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_SORRY GUYS I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE AND UM I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE WIERD BUT THERE IS ANOTHER PART TO THIS BUT i DIDN'T WHAT TO PUT IT TOGETHER SO I'M POSTING THE OTHER HALF AS SOON AS I GET 2 REVIWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! THXS_


End file.
